


The Closet

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Claws, Double Penetration, Edging, Fingering, Marking, Multi, Oral, Praise, Teasing, Threesome, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: After a rebuffed advance, Swiss drags you to a broom closet to finish what's been started. After all, brats need to get what's coming to them.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. The Build Up

It’s been only two hours since you brushed off the overly flirtatious advances of Swiss and Dew after they cornered you in the dining hall, and you had nearly forgotten about the whole ordeal. That is, until the Ghoul’s hand grabbed your upper arm, his claws squeezing ever so slightly into your supple flesh.

“Come on, little one. You owe us something, I believe.” Swiss smiled down at you through his mask, his sharp teeth bared. “You know we like a tease.” You glanced down at his hand as the grip grew tighter.

“Whatever do you mean, Swiss? I thought you and Dew only went after easy prey. You know I’m not the type to hop dens.” A smile played across your rouged lips, eyes glinting with mischief just barely contained. You and he both knew you absolutely were that type.

“Don’t play dumb, sister.” You can tell by the way he said it, he didn’t mean your formal title as a Sister of Sin. “You’ve been with us before, why not just take another ride, huh?”

“Maybe I like the chase. I gave it up too easily, last time… and what I got wasn’t worth it.” Swiss’ eyes narrowed to dangerous glowing orbs. You were treading a dangerous line. “Maybe you guys just can’t deliver what a Sister like myself needs.” You shrugged, attempting to remove his hand so you could walk away. The grip help.

“Perhaps you should give it another try.” Swiss leans down, getting claustrophobically close to you. As he enters your personal space you can feel the heat radiating off of him. It’s close to his heat cycle. Fuck. “Let us show you a good time.” You look up into his eyes, the hand on your bicep squeezing once more. 

You nod.

Swiss picks you up quickly, situating your pelvis on his shoulder with one arm locked like a vice around your upper thighs. As he walks, he pats your butt with the other arm. He quickly winds his way through the halls to an out-of-the-way broom cupboard and kicks it open. You hear some rustling that you can only assume is Dew, startled.

“I got us a brat, Dew!” You hear Dew clap his hands together and laugh before you’re set back onto your feet. Within seconds you have a Ghoul to your front and a Ghoul to your back, crowding you to the wall. “She didn’t say she’d be good though. Should we make her?”

“Oh look at this, a little lamb brought to the slaughter. We absolutely should, Swissy.” Dew, standing behind you against the wall, rubs himself against your ass and you can feel the swell of his cock already present.

“Alright. Go on, then. Let’s punish our little lamb who seems to have lost her flock.” Swiss is only barely hiding the laugh in his voice. Dew slides his hands down your sides and hoists you easily against his pelvis, holding your legs by the thighs and forcing them open and to the side. He’s close to his heat as well, and the extra strength given to him seems to go to good use. Dew isn’t even breathing hard as he moves his head to your shoulder, his tongue flicking out quickly to sear a line down your neck.

Swiss crowds closer to you, his hands coming forward to rest on your breasts. He squeezes softly before bending to bite your neck at the same time that Dew clamps down on the other side. A gasp leaves your lips, intermingled with a moan as the hands on your breasts become more insistent. One of Swiss’ hands trails to your hips, his claws dipping delicately below your panties. A quick swipe against your clit has you squirming for more pressure.

“Oh, but how will you learn if we just give it up so easily?” Dew chides you, forked tongue coming up to lick the shell of your ear quickly. “Swiss, let’s give her something to remember us by…and grab ourselves something to remember her by for later.” The pressure on your clit increases and you feel one of Swiss’ fingers dip delicately into you. He pumps it in and out, deftly twisting. He raises his other hand in front of you, locking eyes as his claws /snick/ out and elongate. 

“Don’t worry, little lamb. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He brings his extended claws to your side and slices through your panties deftly, not even leaving a mark on your skin. Your panties fall into his open hand and he tucks them quickly into his pocket. “Just needed to remind you who’s in charge. Now then,” he whispers, leaning into you, “you’re gonna walk back to your dorms all soaked and wanting, aren’t you? You’ll find us later.”

“We know you will, little girlie.” Dew bites your neck and suckles, bringing the blood to the surface to leave a prominent mark as Swiss repeats his motion on the other side. Finally he drops you to your feet and you stumble slightly, still caught between the two Ghouls. Dew’s hands come down to roughly grab and shake your ass as he murmurs into your ear, “You know where we’ll be.”

“Brats have to wait to cum.” Swiss throws his head back and laughs, putting his hands in his back pockets and walking nonchalantly out of the broom cupboard.

“That is, if we let you at all.” With one more pinch to the meat of your ass, Dew laughs to himself and exits as well.

Looks like you have an appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

It starts as a gentle pulling on your subconscious, both Ghouls negging you into joining them in the closet at some point. You’d been there before with them, trapped between their two hot bodies as their hands roved and pinched and prodded and used your body for their own climaxes. Not that you were complaining-- you definitely found your own crest more than once. Now, though, their knowing smiles and lascivious winks follow you throughout the halls of the Abbey, and their goading pressure into rejoining them only lights a fire between your legs that your own hand can't quench. This time, they promised, would be different. This time, they promised, they would fuck you.

It starts a little before dinner. 

You’ve already taken your seat at the long wooden bench that serves as a table for the Siblings, one of your friends chattering away aimlessly in front of you. You’re half engaged in the conversation, letting them run the flow as you keep your eyes fixed towards the papal rise. The Third and The Second are having terse words with each other, and you’re beginning to think that they might begin shouting, before long. The back of your neck begins to tickle in that way that tells you that someone is watching and you look up, whirling around to look behind you. 

Dew and Swiss are leaning against a wall, tails swishing languidly as they watch you. You feel your face heat up as memories of last time flood through your mind. Biting your lower lip, you turn back around to face your friend as she continues yammering on about the latest Abbey gossip. A moment later, your jaw drops when you feel a searing line score its way up your spine. When you whip around, Swiss is gone but Dew remains, jerking his chin towards you and then pushing away from the wall, moving towards the back of the room with his hands in his pockets. 

“I’ll be back, Madelaine,” you say quickly, interrupting your friend mid-sentence. She takes it well, bobbing her head to say goodbye and turning to talk someone else’s ear off. 

When you reach the back of the dining hall you push the heavy doors open and just manage to catch sight of Dew, ducking around a corner. You follow him quickly, skidding around the same corner to an empty hallway. Before you have time to be confused, however, a clawed hand darts out from the nearby closet and tugs you in, the other hand clapping over your mouth to muffle you. 

It’s like this that you quickly find yourself sandwiched between the two Ghouls, one hand almost instantly coming to cup your breasts through the thin material of your habit. Teeth bite and mark at your neck as two more hands come to the back of your thighs, lifting you quickly and holding you aloft. 

“Now, girlie… You’ve teased us for long enough now. You gonna give us a taste of your pretty little pussy?” Your eyes are able to focus long enough to recognize Dew in front of you, his amber eyes blown wide in arousal. He holds up a hand for you to see it before trailing it lower and cupping your cunt, already pulsing with desire. 

“I--” Your words are drowned in a sudden moan when Dew snips off your panties with his claws and rubs his index finger against the small bundle of nerves there. Your legs kick in Swiss’ arms and he holds you tighter, dipping his head to press a hot kiss to the back of your neck before biting. 

“I think she’s good, Swiss. Looks like she’s down for some fun, ain’t you baby?” When you nod with a shuddering exhale, Dew presses a finger inside of you, stepping closer against you and pressing his lips to yours. You return it eagerly, allowing his tongue to flood into your mouth as Swiss jostles you in his grip slightly. You can feel the hard shaft of his cock pressing against your ass, and you make an attempt to rub against it. 

“Fuck, baby,” Swiss groans, rutting himself against you. Dew reaches around you and you hear a zipping noise, presumably freeing Swiss’ cock from the confines of his pants, as you soon feel his cock head against your ass. He moves you again, crooking his elbows behind your knees and opening you wide as his cock lay against your entrance. A single thrust from him and he pops into you with a grunt.

“Oh, fuck,” you whine, desperately trying to move back onto the cock inside of you. In your current position, however, all you can do is wait and beg. Dew presses his lips to yours again as his hand goes back to his own cock, freeing it as he had Swiss’. 

“Can you take both? Huh?” Dew asks breathily against your neck, pressing against you until all you can feel is Swiss at your back, a cock inside of you, and Dew’s heated breaths. You nod, and both of the Ghouls groan in unison. 

Another moment later and Dew is pressing his cock alongside Swiss’ until it pops inside of you as well. The stretch and burn is enough to have you panting, drool pooling at the corner of your lips. Dew pushes forward and all three of you moan, a string of curses coming from Swiss as well. Dew brings a hand down to your clit and rubs in tight circles, adjusting the speed when you gasp and writhe. 

The feeling of being full as well as the stimulation on your clit is enough to have you close to your climax already, panting as your legs kick uselessly in Swiss’ arms. When Swiss bites down hard on the back of your neck you finally tip over the edge, cumming around the two cocks inside of you. Dew mashes his lips against yours, swallowing your moans as he kisses you roughly. As your climax ebbs, Dew pulls back and out of you, making eye contact with Swiss behind you. 

“Go ahead and fuck her, I wanna watch her squirm on your cock.” Swiss readjusts his grip on your legs, holding you tighter in his arms as he moves his hips back, and then forward into you, testing out his new grip. Sufficiently satisfied, he pulls back until the head of his cock just teases at your entrance before thrusting forward hard, grinning against your neck as you squeal. 

His thrusts gradually become faster and your eyes lock onto your own foot, bouncing uselessly with each thrust he makes. Dew stands in front of you, stroking his own cock and watching where you and Swiss are joined. The small closet is filled with the sounds of your gasping pants and the slick sound of Swiss entering you. A particularly sharp thrust from Swiss makes you whine in desperation as you chase your own clima one more. 

“Aww, she wants to cum on your cock, Swiss. You gonna let her?” You drop your head back onto Swiss’ shoulder and whine again, well beyond words in your own arousal. Dew makes a show of stroking himself slowly, fucking up into his own fist as he watches you bounce on Swiss. “Look at that pussy… So wet and willing.” 

“Feels so good, man. You got next?” Swiss asks, his own voice becoming slightly strained with the effort of holding you up. Dew just nods, his eyes trained on Swiss’ cock pounding upwards into you. Just as you approach your climax for the second time, Swiss stills, his cock pulsing inside of you as he cums. He bites hard on your neck to muffle himself, groaning through his release as he fills you. 

When Swiss finishes he pulls out of you with a wet sound, putting your legs down gently and leaning heavily against the wall as he catches his breath. The instant your feet touch the ground you topple sideways, your leg muscles twitching and spasming with the effort of being pulled in one direction for so long. Dew catches you quickly and lowers you to the floor, almost instantly getting behind you and maneuvering his cock to your aching entrance. 

He thrusts inside of you with almost no preamble, hilting himself completely with one thrust. When you try to move to readjust yourself a snarl rips its way from Dew’s throat, his hands coming up to grip you by the back of your neck, the other one pressing at the small of your back until you bend to his will. He pounds into you hard and fast, his hand gripping your neck tightly. Behind you, you can hear Swiss’ breath catch in his throat as he watches. 

“Fuck-- Dew-- Fuck me!” you manage to get out between his thrusts, raising your ass slightly for him. He’s rutting into you fast and hard, with next to no thought given to your own pleasure. When you whine and move your hips in an attempt to get your hand to your own clit, he growls and pushes it away. 

“Your pleasure is mine to dictate, got that?” You nod and gasp as he pulls you up, pressing your back against his chest. He keeps his grip on the back of your neck as the other hand finally, blissfully, wraps around your front to rub and pinch at your clit. It almost surprises you how quickly your climax takes over, the wave of pleasure crashing against your senses with all the gentleness of a tsunami. Your pussy clenches around Dew’s cock and he snarls again, changing his pace to long and slow thrusts as you ride it out. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” you whisper to yourself as you come down, your thighs still twitching against him. When Dew moves inside of you again you whimper from oversensitivity, pulling away from him slightly. He acquiesces easily enough, pulling out of you and getting to his feet. 

“C’mere then,” he says, urging you around. You swivel on your knees and drop your jaw, knowing what he wants from his insistent hands. Dew slides his cock into your mouth and you hum around him, the taste of yourself lighting across your taste buds. In the corner, you can see Swiss leaning casually against the wall as he palms at his erection, already filled out once more. 

You take Dew into your mouth easily, swallowing him down until your nose bumps the smooth plane of his pelvis. One of his clawed hands grips your hair and bobs your head over him. Before long, he’s rocking up onto his toes with his head slung back, moaning deeply as you swallow around him. His cum hits the back of your throat and you swallow easily, pulling off to lick your lips. Dew tucks his cock away and looks down at you before helping you to your feet. 

“Next time, girlie, we meet in the dens. We shouldn’t have had to follow you this long,” Swiss says as he comes forward around Dew. who nods in agreement. 

“The next time you see us, you follow. Got it? No stringing us along for days, flashin’ your panties and makin’ eyes.” You grin and make a show of licking you lower lip clean before winking at the two Ghouls. 

“Maybe next time you’ll be more forceful.”


End file.
